ENTIENDE LILY YO TE AMO
by dinastia
Summary: Entonces-dijo el pelinegro ntre carcajadas-porque el cambio tan drástico de tu desición
1. ¿Qué te paso?

—**CAPÍTULO UNO—**

**¿Qué te****pasó?**

—¡LILY! —exclamó una señorita de unos diecisiete años, de cabello negro y rizos, con una mirada azul marino en la que destellaban la preocupación y la rabia.

—¿Qué? —una hermosa pelirroja con la confusión tatuada en su rostro, regresó a la tierra, y quedó atónita al descubrir que estaba tirada en el piso de la sala común de su casa en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué rayos haces? —gritó—. Son más de las dos de la madrugada y tú aquí tirada en el piso. ¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Anda, levántate! —la voz de su mejor amiga Jazz la trajo de golpe a la realidad; estaba confundida, mareada, triste y, para su desgracia, enamorada.

Sí, enamorada. Estaba enamorada del ser más arrogante, creído, egocéntrico, petulante, revoltoso, prepotente, guapo, hermoso y sexy de toda la escuela. Ella, prefecta, premio anual, estudiante favorita, la mejor alumna… estaba enamorada de James Charlus Potter

A desgana se puso de pie y caminó hasta su habitación. Se puso el pijama, se tiró en su cama, y cerró sus ojos, para dos segundos después abrirlos para averiguar quién le golpeaba la cabeza.

—Jazz, déjame dormir —dijo con voz tristona y adormilada.

—No. Si quieres dormir, me dices para qué rayos te ha hablado Potter y porque te desapareciste el resto del día —pero al terminar su frase Lily ya estaba profundamente dormida. Resignada, Jazz volvió a su cama para oír el profundo suspiro que venía de la cama de su amiga. Sonrió y se cubrió con las mantas; ella le contaría cuando estuviera lista y esperaba que eso fuera pronto.

—No. Si quieres dormir, me dices para qué rayos te ha hablado Potter y porque te desapareciste el resto del día —pero al terminar su frase Lily ya estaba profundamente dormida. Resignada, Jazz volvió a su cama para oír el profundo suspiro que venía de la cama de su amiga. Sonrió y se cubrió con las mantas; ella le contaría cuando estuviera lista y esperaba que eso fuera pronto.


	2. El sueño

—CAPÍTULO DOS—

El sueño

Se había librado de Jazz.

Lily se removió en la cama, tratando de recordar el motivo de su mal estar, pero por más esfuerzo que hiciera no lo lograba. Se giró para quedar boca arriba y al minuto se quedó dormida.

Tuvo un sueño extraño.

_Un moreno de cuerpo perfecto, cabello revuelvo y color azabache con la mirada de un color chocolate fundido, con un toque avellana, que se ocultaba detrás de unas gafas redondas, trataba de seguirle el paso. Lily, muy molesta, corría para alejarse de él_

—¡_Hey, Lily! ¡Espérame por favor!_

_—__¿Qué quieres Potter? —gritó una indignada mujer de hermosos ojos color esmeralda en la que cualquiera se quedaba perdido, y que su rostro divino se teñía de un color rojo furia que solo se comparaba con su hermoso sedoso y larguísimo cabello pelirrojo que llevaba amarado en una coleta._

_—Solo será un minuto Lily. Te lo suplico, escúchame un minuto —la pelirroja accidentalmente le miró a los ojos y no pudo negarse. Muy a su pesar, lo siguió a un aula vacía y se recargó contra la pared más alejada de la puerta y de él._

_—__¿Qué quieres, Potter? —dijo ella hecha una furia._

_—__Lily —empezó—. Yo…yo quería... —carraspeó—. Quería decirte… —James Potter tartamudeado ante una mujer era algo digno de mirar, pero ella solo enarcó una ceja y frunció el ceño; esto empezaba a preocuparla—. ¡Yo quería decirte que lo siento!_

_Lily solo atinó a mirarlo a los ojos. Gran error; se perdió en ellos y se preocupó: esas palabras eran verdaderas._

_—__Quería decirte que lo siento por lo de hace rato. La bomba fétida era para Quejicus, no para ti… solo que el idiota de Canuto apuntó mal y cayó en dos lugres —sonrió tímidamente—. Después también quería decirte que siento todo lo que te he hecho estos últimos siete años… y por último quería que entiendas que te amo y aunque tú no me creas siempre te amaré. No importa el camino que elijas. Solo me queda oportunidad una oportunidad, así que…_

_¿Lily, quieres salir conmigo? No es necesario que me des tu repuesta ahora —se apresuró a añadir—. Solo dímela mañana en el tren. Te esperaré todo el camino en el último compartimento a la derecha del último vagón._

_Y dicho esto, que solo le tomó un respiro decir, salió corriendo del aula._


	3. La desición

—**CAPÍTULO TRES—**

**La decisión**

Se despertó lentamente. Sin querer abandonar el sueño, rodó en la cama para ver el reloj de la mesita de noche.

Eran apenas las seis de la mañana; solo había dormido cuatro horas, pero la verdad no tenía sueño; no, al menos, después de recordar el porqué todo el día de ayer había vagado por Hogwarts tratando de pensar.

Torpemente se desperezó y se metió al baño arrastrando los pies. Se dio una ducha fría y se puso unos shorts de mezclilla un poco rotos y una blusa morada de tirantes con la frase "whats up" en dorado.

Salió del baño y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Ese mismo día se irían a casa; eran sus últimas horas en Hogwarts, pero por alguna razón no podía disfrutarlas. Para su desgracia había tomado una decisión mientras dormía y sabía que no podría hacer nada. Su corazón era tan testarudo como ella misma, así que simplemente se recogió el cabello en una media coleta y bajo al comedor.

Tomó un poco de zumo de calabaza y un pastelillo. Mientras se los comía, se dirigió inconscientemente al lago.

Para su desgracia, había ido al lugar donde por primera vez James le había declarado que le gustaba en tercero año. Al reconocer el lugar salió disparada hacia al castillo otra vez. Llevaba ya unos cuantos pasillos recorridos, y al ir corriendo con los ojos cerrados se golpeó contra una persona que iba leyendo un libro.

—Lo lamento, ¿estás bien? —esa voz se le hacía conocida pero la verdad no podía saber de dónde…

—Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien —el chico le tendió la mano y le ayudó a incorporarse. Cuando lo miró a la cara, se le echó encima de inmediato, con los brazos alrededor del cuello.


	4. ¿El me ama?

_**el me ama?**_

Limpiar Texto

**Capítulos**

¿Qué te paso?

el sueño

la desicion

**el me ama?**

EL ULTIMO COMPARTIMIENTO A LA DERECHA DEL ULTIMO VAGON DEL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS

De acuerdo lo admito te amo

**EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
Comenta este capítulo

Remus! Ven quiero hablar contigo por favor ven!-dijo arrastrando al desconcertado chico hasta un aula vacía

Una vez cerrada y hechizada la puerta se le volvió a echar en cima al chico y empezó a llorar

Lily que te pasa?-pregunto obviamente preocupado ya que Lily no era las que se echaban a llorar así por que así. No, Lily era una de las niñas mas fuertes que el conocía era valiente como una digna Gryffindor

Remus respóndeme una cosa-articulo entre sollozos la chica

Que necesitas?-pregunto el licántropo, la verdad verla llorar le hacia daño y quería parar sus lagrimas lo mas pronto posible.

Ellos eran amigos desde primer año antes de que el se uniera a los merodeadores y a pesar de ellos su amistad se había conservado. Ella era como su hermanita y la quería tanto que estaba dispuesto a todo y si era culpa de alguien que ella estuviera así estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara a esa persona poco le importaba si fuera un niña o incluso al mismo director.

Remus dime …james ….el…-claro tenia que ser ese idiota se las iba a pagar caro por muy amigos que fueran -el me ama-pregunto en apenas un susurro

El licántropo después de un segundo de desconcierto en el que logro divisar las gemas esmeraldas de la chica se hecho a reír a mandíbula abierta. Mientras que la chica la miraba confundida

Jajajaja... Vamos Lily enserio..Jajajajajajaja… viéndote llorar pensé que alguien te había hecho daño... Jajajajjajaja- este comentario hizo que la chica se sonrojara hasta alcanzar el tono de su cabello-hay Lily...-dijo poniéndose mas serio- claro que si, durante 5 años lo has tenido babeando a tus pies y tu apenas te das cuenta Lily pensé que eras una chica mas inteligente-dijo esto en un tono mas jocoso.

Enserio…-dijo la aun sonrojada pelirroja

Te lo aseguro-dijo el muchacho incorporándose y extendiéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse por segunda vez en 30 minutos-vamos si no nos apresuramos el tren nos deja


	5. El expreso de Hogwarts

Te lo aseguro-dijo el muchacho incorporándose y extendiéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse por segunda vez en 30 minutos-vamos si no nos apresuramos el tren nos deja

EL ULTIMO COMPARTIMIENTO A LA DERECHA DEL ULTIMO VAGON DEL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS

Si tienes razón-respondió la pelirroja un poco confundida por la ligereza y sinceridad con que le había dado la repuestas de tan importante pregunta para ella

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala común y subieron a sus respectivos cuartos y bajaron levitando sus baúles cuando de repente recordó algo

Remus… olvide algo porfavor llevate mi baul tratare de alcanzarte lo mas pronto posible-dicho esto dejo de hacer levitar su baul que cayo estrepitosamente al piso y salió disparada asta su habitación

-Flash Back-

Un portaso fue lo ultimo que oyo de el ,se dejo deslizar poco a poco por la pared hasta terminar en el piso y quedo pensativa unos minutos hasta que se percato que a unos metros de ella donde habia estado antes el moreno de gafas había un trozo de pergamino tirado

Lentamente se arrastro hasta el y lo recogió lo desdoblo y embozo una pequeña sonrisa

En el pergamino había dibujado una snitch en el centro de un corazón que hasta arriba decía "Adelante gryffindor" que rápidamente reconoció la letra de james lo miro por unos segundos antes de apretar el dibujo contra su pecho

-fin flash back-

Llego jadeando hasta su habitación y se tiro al piso y empeso a rebuscar bajo su cama y en el hueco que había hecho por accidente hacia un año mientras peleaba con jazz porque como siempre ella insistia que a ella le gustaba potter

Metió la mano y saco el trozo de pergamino viejo y arrugado lo metió en un bolsillo de su jean y salió corriendo de la habitación tenia que llegar a prisa tenia 13 minutos para llegar a la estación

Salió jadeante de los terrenos del catillo y con un movimiento de varita se aparecion justo enla estación subió corriendo e ignorando a sus amigas llego hasta donde el dueño de sus pensamientos le esperaba se detuvo en frente de la puerta y respiro profundo y con nerviosismo habrio la puerta

¿Pelirroja? ¿Eres tu?


	6. De acuerdo, lo admito, te amo

De acuerdo lo admito te amo

Si soy yo-respondió una pelirroja cabizbaja

Al moreno no le paso desapercibido y los peores augurios pasaron por su mente

Y bien?-dijo invitándole a pasar con un gesto de su mano

La pelirroja se sentó frente a el y suspiro

Vamos pelirroja dime, que ya no puedo mas dijo el chico al borde de los nervios varios minutos después que pasaron en un incomodo silencio

j… james-dijo la pelirroja en un susurro

a el un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda estaba seguro de su respuestas y no pudo evitar dar un golpe al asiento con todas sus fuerzas per a la pelirroja no lo vio ya que tenia los ojos cerrados tratando de contener sus nervios, respiro profundo y levanto la mirada

James si -dijo tímidamente la pelirroja

No importa Lily ya me había preparado para esta respuesta-y sin mas salió del compartimiento dejando a una muy confundida pelirroja

Pero al parecer la información termino de procesarse justo cuando iba marcharse del bagon y con lo ojos abiertos regreso al compartimiento y exclamo:

DIJISTE QUE SI?-la pelirroja aun confundida asintió y el se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo con una delicadeza increíblemente sorprendente después de la brusquedad del salto que james había dado desde la puerta hasta el asiento se saparo unos centímetros y sin mas le estampo un beso en los labios

Para Lily fue lo mejor primero fue un timido roze y depues de un seguno el intentaba profundizar el beso y ella no puso la menor resistencia ambos calleron del asiento y empesaron a reir

Entonces-dijo el pelinegro ntre carcajadas-porque el cambio tan drástico de tu desición

Lily dejo de reírse en seco y le miro ceñuda un poco sonrojada por la posición en la que estaban ya que el la tenia acorralada contra el suelo y ella no encontraba salida

Pues porque soy una idiota-esa repuesta hizo que la tristeza recorriera el rostro del joven con una rapidez sorprendente -y no me había dado cuenta de que estaba totalmente enamorada de ti

James sonrió y le volvió a besar y al oído le susurro un tirno "te amo"

Lily sonrio y le dijo en un tono que prentendia ser serio

De acuerdo lo admito yo también te amo

Sin mas se perdieron en un beso pasional y no se separaron hasta que en seco dejaron de sentir como se movia el tren

Antes que todo Lily-dijo separándose de ella unos centímetro- quieres ser mi novia

La chica frunció el ceño y le respondió

JAMES CHARLUS POTTER como te atreves a pedirme que sea tu novia si sabes que desde el momento en que llege ya lo soy y sin mas volvio a juntar sus labios en un beso que sellaba su destino y el de todos sus seres queridos….

/

HOLA COMO ESTAN COMO SABRAN ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO SU OPINION Y QUISIERA QUE ME LA DIERAN CON SINCERIDAD Y DIGAN LUNA LARGATE DE ESTA PAGINA Y NO VUELVAS A ESCRIBIR O LUNA ESPERO TU PROXIMO FIC

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGIRME ESTOS DIAS

Y ESPERO LEERLES PRONTO


End file.
